The Ever Longing Smile
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: Sequel to "The Never Ending Smile". Fleur has a hard decision to make. Him or her? Fear or Love? Choice or destiny? Challenge by Cheeky Slytherin Lass! One-Shot! Now has a sequel, "The Immortal Lasting Smile".


_**The Ever Longing Smile**_

Fleur gasped in for breath, her ribs hurt and she couldn't stop the tears. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as the world around her had brightened. She was confused and disorientated as she tried to shake away her panic. She looked around, her eyes darting all over as she tried calming her breathing.

"Miss. Delacour!" the Priest called her as she looked around and paled. She's in the Weasley's back yard standing next to her fiancé about to get married, and she can't think straight let alone what part of the ceremony they're at. She looked to her finger relieved they've not got to the rings yet before looking to Bill through her veil.

She could see him smiling. He obviously found her nerves amusing, but are they nerves? What just happened? Did she just see the future? Or maybe it was a possible future? Her family has had the odd seer, and the occasional profit through their history. Could she be showing the signs this late in life?

She's already twenty years old so there can't really be a chance of that can there? No. She shakes her head clear as the priest asks again if she'll take this man. Yes. Of course, but she just couldn't voice the words. The kiss in her waken dream… a dying kiss… a dying bloody kiss was so much more than Bill had ever given her. It excited her, and made her heart feel alive. Though, if she chooses that path it could end badly, and she doesn't want to hurt Bill, really she doesn't but, she is so confused.

She had never that she can remember thought of another woman in such a naughty way, a wanton one, a needing one. Could fate be altered? Could she find love in that young woman's arms, feel her warmth and her beauty pressed in her arms, ever loving, ever needing, and the ever lusting.

The young woman… Astoria… just thinking her name makes Fleur's legs feel like jelly, and as if led weight slid down her throat to rest in her stomach. How could she think these things? She has only ever met this girl in her daydream. Is she even real? Yes. She knows she is. She can feel it in her heart. The heart that beats for her… beats for Astoria Greengrass!

But what about her love…? Her fiancé… Bill Weasley? She tried to squeeze out this girl she is falling for, this girl she knows in only this daydream. Is it possible that fate exists in love and this vision was to show her her true love, and what will happen to her true love if she marries Bill?

No. She shakes her head a little refusing to believe in such a foolish notion as fate. Bill is to be her husband, and even if she left to find Astoria, would she understand? Would she, could she love her in return?

She doesn't know, she couldn't know, all she would have is hope in this hopeless world, and that hope could break her heart and hurt others along the way. She loves Bill, right? She could never hurt him! It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right.

Fleur let her eyes wander from her white dress to all of the watching witches and wizards, some looking to her in worry no doubt realizing she is having a major freak out right now but Bill let her. He didn't pressure her, or give her a worried look. He just looked at her with admiration, understanding, acceptance, and love.

She sought out her younger sister. Gabrielle hasn't long turned thirteen and she looked radiant sitting next to Bill's sister Ginny. It was sweet that they held hands as they watched her. They both smiled at her reassuringly as she turned back to the priest, her mind set on what she wanted… what she needed.

Her decision brought the ever longing smile to her lips under her veil as she finally answered, tears still rolling down her checks staining them with her hearts greatest secret. She could faintly still taste the blood on her lips. This should have been the brightest summer of her life, but instead it would be the darkest.

"I…"

_**End **_

_**A\N: **this is a drabble one-shot challenge by Cheeky Slytherin Lass. Sequel to The Ever Lasting Smile._


End file.
